


Also Not Me

by send_methemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_methemoon/pseuds/send_methemoon
Summary: Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards the world has ever known. This is a one-shot about some of his senior moments.
Kudos: 1





	Also Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Porting my old works over from fanfiction dot com. Enjoy! 
> 
> This fic was inspired by this comic: https://emmis-art-journey.tumblr.com/post/148126745726/i-imagine-this-happened-frequently
> 
> EDIT Nov 2020: These are really old fics that I wrote before I knew about *gesturely vaguely at everything*. I hope you enjoy this despite everything JKR continues to put this fandom through. Trans rights! xo
> 
> \- Pan x

In Minerva's opinion, Professor Dumbledore was perfectly suited to academia. Mostly because his eccentricity would lead to chaos in any other field. Well, more chaos than he was currently causing at Hogwarts. Minerva often wondered whether Albus should be allowed outside the castle at all, but at least it was quiet when he was off visiting.

When he was around, however, he certainly made it difficult to believe that he was one of the greatest wizards of his time. All too often, Minerva would catch him mumbling about Sherbert Lemons, or discussing his socks with Fawkes, his pet phoenix. But her favourite moments (though Minerva would be loathe to admit it) were whenever Albus was confronted with a cat.

"Ahh, good evening, Minerva," he would greet it amicably – once when she was but five feet away!

"Also not me, Albus," she'd reply dryly. Then she'd make her way to Pomona Sprout's office and hand over yet another 5 Galleons, chuckling all the while.


End file.
